


THAT XX

by kuroinyx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinyx/pseuds/kuroinyx
Summary: Wonwoo y Mingyu, unos grandes amigos desde que se conocieron, pero que ahora tienen sentimientos encontrados.¿Se gustan? ¿Son sólo las hormonas y la falta de atención?Nadie puede obtener una respuesta si se queda quieto y no prueba la manera de encontrar la solución.Básicamente un fic de meanie <3





	THAT XX

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que escribo, se que no es maravilloso, pero simplemente me sentí inspirada y quería compartirlo, y si gusta a alguien poder seguir escribiendo ☺️.  
> Este primer cap es un poco corto, es un poco de prueba

(este capítulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Mingyu)

 

Siempre he oído ese dicho de "lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas" y ahora sinceramente, no sé hasta qué punto quiero aplicar eso a mi vida.

Se suponía que esta etapa de mi vida tenía que ser la mejor, la que más tenía que disfrutar, ahora soy joven y estoy en la plena flor de la vida. Por una parte, soy muy feliz, tengo grandes amigos que me quieren y apoyan, con quienes voy prosperando y cumpliendo mis sueños uno a uno.

Pero por otra... creo que jamás había estado tan confuso y sinceramente, eso no ayuda a vivir como debería estar haciéndolo. ¿Que por qué estoy confuso? Bueno, esa confusión tiene nombre, Jeon Wonwoo.

Nuestra relación siempre ha sido estupenda desde que éramos trainees, no solíamos pelear, yo le aprecio mucho y sé que él, aunque a veces no lo quiera mostrar también me aprecia a mí. Lo que ocurre es que él muchas veces se encierra en si mismo, no expresa lo que de verdad quiere. Aunque ahora poco a poco entre todos estamos consiguiendo que se sienta más cómodo y pueda expresarse mejor con nosotros, no sólo plasmando sus emociones en las canciones (aunque las letras que escribe son brutales, eso sí). Así que yo diría que desde que cada vez está más cómodo pudiendo expresarse mejor, todo va entre nosotros mejor que nunca.

El origen de mi gran confusión fue en uno de los ensayos para nuestros conciertos mientras tomábamos un pequeño descanso para opinar todos sobre nuevas ideas. Wonwoo y yo estábamos hablando sobre cómo deberíamos escenificar nuestra cover de la canción THAT XX. Los demás chicos nos habían dado algunas ideas, pero la verdad que ninguna nos llegaba a convencer, hasta que llegó una idea brillante.

\- Bueno, se supone que en esta canción estáis peleando por una chica, lo dijisteis ya alguna vez, ¿no? Tenéis que demostrar ese enfado – dijo Jihoon.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos mostrar eso? No es tan sencillo como decirlo – respondió Wonwoo, se notaba que sentía verdadera curiosidad.

\- Bueno, yo creo que la respuesta a eso es que creéis una tensión que se note entre vosotros – añadió Junhui mientras que los demás asentían ante su proposición.

\- Exacto, a eso me refiero, ahora solo os queda decidir cómo mostrar esa tensión – concluyó Jihoon. Wow, eso va a ser duro de conseguir.

\- Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es ponernos manos a la obra y que vayan surgiendo las ideas mientras estamos en ello – dijo Wonwoo algo nervioso, parecía que la idea le incomodaba un poco.

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor – respondí poniéndome en pie y acomodando mi camiseta, estaba algo nervioso, quería que todo saliese perfecto y cada vez quedaban menos días para el concierto. – Pongámonos manos a la obra.

 

Hicimos varios intentos, mostrándonos fieros, pero siempre acabábamos riéndonos ante las expresiones que poníamos, era difícil "enfadarse" sin motivo. Al fin y al cabo, la canción no la habíamos escrito nosotros, no sabíamos lo que era estar en esa situación, o al menos entre nosotros. Y tengo que admitir que las caras que Wonwoo pone cuando se enfada intimidan un poco, pero sabiendo que en el fondo es un cachito de pan, se hace divertido verle así, y soy incapaz de contener la risa. Y bueno, parece que a él también le parecía muy divertida la situación, porque siempre terminaba por reír conmigo.

Pero ya bastaba de hacer el tonto, algunos de los chicos estaban cansados y comenzaron a reprocharnos que sólo estábamos jugando, era hora de ponerse serios. Creo que fue eso lo que nos hizo meternos en el papel y comenzar a mostrarnos enfadados de verdad.

El ambiente ya comenzaba a estar bastante caldeado. Nos chocábamos cuando cambiábamos de lugares, cada vez con más fuerza. Y si las miradas matasen, ya estaríamos los dos varios metros bajo tierra. Ahora si que la cosa iba en serio, y sinceramente, me dejé llevar por el momento.

Pude oír algunos gritos de los demás chicos de sorpresa por lo que hice a continuación y también ánimo a que siguiésemos así, pero llegó un momento en el que para mí solo estábamos Wonwoo y yo en la sala de ensayos.

Llegaba uno de los solos de Wonwoo y ya la cosa estaba tensa. No me lo pensé dos veces y cuando vi que me miraba me acerqué de forma desafiante a él hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron.

Ouch, creo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza dejándome llevar por el momento. Pero a Wonwoo no pareció molestarle, no se apartó ni quejó por el impacto, simplemente clavó su mirada en la mía.

Ahí fue donde me perdí, en su mirada. Era una mirada que pocas veces podías verle poner con tanta intensidad, una mirada llena de decisión y pasión.

Me perdí tanto en esos ojos tan apasionados, tan profundos y llenos de emociones, que no me di cuenta de cuando él se movió.

No pude ver cómo movía la mano con la que sujetaba el micrófono.

Sí noté cuando su mano se posó en mi cuello. De repente había mucho silencio en la sala, estábamos ensayando sin la música de fondo.

No oí ni una palabra salir del resto de los chicos.

Entonces me fijé en que él empezaba a mirar hacia abajo.

Vi cómo Wonwoo se humedeció los labios con un movimiento rápido, pues yo también miré hacia abajo en acto reflejo como él había hecho. Y ahí yo otra vez, como acto reflejo también humedecí los míos.

Cuando volví a mirarle a los ojos él también me miraba fijamente a mí. Pero su mirada había cambiado. Ahora su mirada mostraba miedo y seguridad a la vez, sensaciones que jamás pensé que se podían mostrar a la vez.

Fue ahí cuando él dio el paso, tiró de mi cuello hacia él y se acercó hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

A decir verdad, me sorprendió, jamás pensé que haría algo así. Pero qué demonios, yo no podía dejar que la cosa fuese así, le tomé por la cintura y le junté a mí. Quería más, si él me había sorprendido al principio, seguro que Wonwoo se sorprendió más cuando me separé para mirarle y acto seguido, le volví a besar.

En ese momento uno de los micrófonos falló y se escuchó un sonido muy agudo y estridente a todo volumen. Sorprendidos, nos separamos, pero no demasiado.

Su mirada en aquel momento, esa si que jamás la olvidaré. La mirada de Wonwoo transmitía ilusión, esperanza, pero confusión.

Pude oír un "¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?" venir de un lado de la sala. Acto seguido vi a Wonwoo correr hacia la puerta. Le intenté seguir, pero seguía en un estado de tal shock por lo que acababa de pasar, que le tuve que dejar marchar.

Ahí fue cuando noté una sensación que no me gustó nada en mi pecho, la desilusión y tristeza por verle marchar así, tenía que hacer algo.

No podía permitir que como en ese dicho, lo que pasa en la sala de ensayos se quedase ahí, necesitaba respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza tras ese momento tan intenso.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias si te has tomado tu tiempo para leerlo, lo aprecio mucho.  
> Me gustaría saber qué puedo mejorar o añadir para hacer que todos lo disfrutemos más, así que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Y gracias una vez más por leerlo.


End file.
